It's a dog's life
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: One wrong move and next thing you know you find that you have four paws and a tail.what a mess who will help the doomed person why the Chreey blossom of course! SasuSaku story one shot.


I don't own Naruto.

Summery: People often say that a dog lives better then a human lets put it to the test shall we? SasuSaku story one shot.

It's a dog's life

The sun was shining the birds where singing the world was at peace yet not everyone was having a wonderful time. Oh no there was one person that was not have a good day at all. His mood was very foul and very ageist of the shining world. Said person was none other then our very stubborn, lovable, think head, Uchiha Sasuke. Who at this moment was cursing who ever it was that cursed him. Normally the thoughts would go to his brother Itachi yet Itachi was dead so he could not be the one responsible. This was the work of some other idiot. He growled at his predicament as he could see no way out of it. He needed help and to screw him over the only help he might be able to get is from 'them.' But he left 'them' a long time ago and who the hell know if they would help him now. He looked at his refection once more and growled at it. He would kill the moron that did this to him.

That was when the said 'them' came along the path. Naruto our also lovable blonde idiot was in front followed by Sai the emotionless artist.

"Damn it he's not here either!" cursed Naruto as he looked round.

"You should give up on the trader already dick-less." He told him as he crossed him arms as Kakashi the porn loving little pervert appeared behind them. He was soon followed by the pink haired flower of the hidden leaf village Sakura. A small dog sat on Kakashi's head as Naruto started to yell at it.

"You said to go this way you mutt and he's not here!" yelled Naruto as Sakura gave him a bonk on the head.

"Calm down he might still be around here just spread out and look though the area." Sakura told him as Naruto pouted but went along with it. They went all different direction expect for Sakura she was still standing there looking at a lost. She then started to walk over to the bush where our dear Sasuke was hiding in. Sasuke hunched down trying not to be seen as she came closer to the bush. (shit don't find me don't find me!) he pleaded in his head as tried to move without making a sound but he was not so lucky. Sakura heard something move and throw four kunai his way. He managed to doge most of them but is still scared the shit out of him. Sakura parted the bush as Sasuke was mortified when he saw her face. (shit!) he cursed

"OH! I'm sorry little guy did I scar you?" she asked him as he back way from her. " What is a cute little thing like you doing all the way out here anyway?" she asked as she took her weapons back as she kept looking at Sasuke she smiled as she tried to pet him but he back way. "You must not like people huh little guy? Yet your such a cute little puppy!" she told him as he twitch interlay. That's right, Sasuke Uchiha the proud Uchiha had be turn into a dog. And not just any dog a puppy for crying out loud!

"Sakura!" yelled someone close by as she lifted her head only to find Naruto coming her way.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked giving Sasuke time to get away only that he got grabbed by someone from behind.

"Now what do we have here?" came the familiar voice of his perverted sensei as he held up the black puppy by the fur.

"Huh? Oh sensei it's just a puppy I found." Said Sakura as she took him from Kakashi's grip and brought it to her chest. The puppy gave some protest of being handled but quit when he hared Naruto voice.

"It's a bit ugly don't you think?" asked Naruto as he poked at it. Sasuke bite at Naruto's fingers as he twitched in the inside.

"I have to agree with dick-less on this one it does looking scrawny and ugly just like you hag." He pointed out but he was already sent flying towards a tree for his insult. Sasuke was growling at them in Sakura's arms he only wished that he could turn back to normal so that he can kick their butts but alas he was still a puppy no bigger then 12 inches.

"Can we get back to the mission here?!" asked an enraged Sakura as she petted Sasuke Rather roughly. He growled at her as she stopped as Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"Oh right!" said Naruto as he pulled something out of his backpack. "I found teme's clothes." He said as he handed them over to Sakura as she looked at them. She then handed them to Kakashi who also looked at them. He nodded and Sakura looked around as Sasuke stiffen (what if they figure out that he was really the dog?! Naruto would never let it down! Crap!) He didn't know how to control his doggy body yet that he started to whine as Sakura looked at it. She brought the puppy up to her eye leave and looked at it.

"What's the matter do you know where he went?" She asked him as it whined again. She looked closely at the dog. It had black soft fur and dark obsidian eyes it hairs was sticking out in an odd angle on the back of its head.

"Um, Sakura do you think Teme's walking around naked right now?" asked Naruto as Sasuke could see Sakura's face go red at the thought of him going around naked. She put Sasuke down and held him in her arms again.

"Don't be stupid Naruto, Sasuke is not a streakier." Muttered Sakura as Sasuke could hear her heart betting a little loudly in her chest.

"Hey hag your mutt has something on his neck." Sai point out as Sakura brought up Sasuke up to eye leave again and looked around his neck to find a tag with the Uchiha sign on it. (Where the fuck did this come from?) thought Sasuke as he looked at Sakura. She turned it around only to find the words Uchiha Sasuke on the back. (shit!) cursed Sasuke as Sakura looked at him.

"He belongs to Sasuke." She told them. (Oh god that was close….wait Sasuke?! No Sasuke-kun?! Well…it's not like I care.)

"What! Teme has a dog?!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke by the fur making him winch as Naruto look at him. " Are you really Sasuke-teme's dog?!" he yelled at Sasuke who only growled at him. He wanted to bite him or do something. Being a puppy though it would not matter if he bite him since his teeth where to small. And being a puppy does have its advantages though.

"Naruto you shouldn't shake him like that you might spook him and…." Before Sakura could finish the sentence it happen.

"Agh!" yelled Naruto as he put the puppy as far way from him as possible.

"Dick-less got peed by a dog how predictable." Sai said as he looked at Naruto who was yelling curse at the dog.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTERED YOU ARE TEME'S DOG! AGGH! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN…." KA- BANG! "OWIE!" cried Naruto as Sakura stood over Naruto who as nursing his head. Sakura had the puppy back in her arms as Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Are you planning to keep that dog Sakura?" asked Kakashi as he pointed to the puppy in Sakura's hands.

"Huh?" said Sakura as she looked at the dog for a second. "Well, I wasn't going to. I thought about giving it to a family I know but since it does belong to Sasuke I don't think I can do that to him. I guess I can take care of him till we find Sasuke." She told them as she hugged the little puppy who was none other then the missing Uchiha. (gack can't breath.) Thought Sasuke if he had normal body he would be turning blue at the moment.

"Sakura keep hugging him like that I think you might give a corpse back to the teme then a dog." Naruto pointed out as Sakura let Sasuke go. (AIR!) yelled Sasuke in his head as his doggy half whined a bit. They looked for Sasuke for bit more before they figured that they lost him yet again so returned back home after four days of searching and four days of Sasuke trying to escape the clutches of team Kakashi. Yet he was very unlucky and got caught all the time by Kakashi who laughed about something or another and brought him right back to Sakura who would smother him. At lest she showed some sort of kindness to him while Naruto was still trying to kill him for the peeing incident and Sai just didn't like him at all seeing as he spent most of his time with Sakura.

She would give him some of her food but he would not take it being the stubborn Uchiha that he was that was until one day she offered him a piece of tomato which he gobbled up with out a second thought. She laughed at him as he looked up at her. (What the hells so funny?!) he frowned. She scratched the top of his head while she smiled lovingly at him. "You remind me so much of your master." She told him (Well duh! I am him!) Sasuke thought angrily as he saw something shining on Sakura's check. (oh no, I made her cry again.) he thought as he looked at her. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears as Sasuke looked at her. (God, am I going to hate myself tomorrow.) thought Sasuke as he went closer to her leg and nuzzled her leg with his face. She looked at him as she smiled a bit and gave him another piece of tomato which was gone in two seconds flat as she laughed at him. They went back to the leaf village where they all split ways and Sakura took Sasuke with her to her home which to his surprise had other people living in it. "I'm home! And I brought a surprise too!" She yelled as you could here two girls yell in unison "SAKURA!" Sasuke wined as Sakura petted him. (God why them?!) he asked himself as down the stairs came Ino and Tenten.

"AW! LOOK A PUPPY!" yelled Ino as she tackled Sakura to the ground as she grabbed Sasuke who was not very happy and growled at her. "A grumpy puppy but a puppy none the less!" she pined up.

"Where did you find the dog?" asked Tenten as she looked at it.

"In the forest while we're looking for Sasuke. The puppy belongs to him or so it say on its tag." She pointed out.

"How odd I never thought of Sasuke as the type to have a puppy." Said Ino as she looked at Sasuke who was still growling at her. "Kind of reminds me of him though." She told them as Sasuke went stiff again. (Oh crap! She noticed!) he thought.

"Hm, no I don't think so." Thought Sakura (How dense are you women?) "Well maybe in the eyes but other then that I don't see it." She told them.

"So what's it's name?" asked Tenten

"Name? Um I don't know it only has Sasuke's Name on the tag." Sakura explained

"Do you think he named it after himself?" asked Ino as she looked at the puppy as she placed it on the floor. Sasuke started to walk away from them when Sakura's voice stop him.

"Sasuke." She called out to him as he stopped almost instantly.

"My guess is that's a yes. How odd naming your dog after yourself." Said Tenten as she went to the living room.

"Well Sasuke wasn't really too original." Said Sakura with smirk. ( What was that?!) Sasuke yelled in his head as he brought up his tail and marched into the kitchen.

"I think you angered it Sakura." Said Ino as she looked at where the puppy was before.

"You think so?" she asked as walked over to where the puppy known as Sasuke went off to. "Hey are you mad at me?" she bent down and looked at the puppy. Sasuke turned the other way not wanting to look at her. He didn't want to be in this house. He didn't want to be in that village what he wanted was his body back and the chance to beat the hell out of the person that made him in to a fuzzy butt puppy. "Oh I get it you miss your master." She told him as he turned around to look at her. She smiled as she sat next to him and petted his head. "I miss him too. Though he doesn't believe that I may care about him. I really do. I miss him. I would do anything to have him back, even if I have to say far way from him the rest of my life and never talk to him I would be happy just to see his face again." She told the puppy as it looked at her with big eyes. She smiled at him "You must be hungry." She told him as she picked him up and placed him on the counter.

She copped up some tomatoes for him and gave him the small plate which he ate like a greedy kid. "You're so cute." (Call me that one more time I think I'm going to gag on my food.) he growled as he finished eating his food. She picked him up and walked up with him to her room where she put him on the ground. He looked around the room as he could see it was normal room with a small twin bed on the corner of the room a bathroom and a closet. She walked into the bath room and opened the tubs taps as Sasuke could see the warm water fill the bath. Sakura walk around and grabbed some clothing from the closet as Sasuke went and laid down on the ground next to her bed that way if she took a bath he wouldn't see anything since he wasn't a pervert.

To bad fate had other plans.

Sakura looked around for the puppy Sasuke and found him on the edge of the bed on his stomach. She walked over to him and grabbed him from the sides and picked him up. " It not nap time yet Mr. puppy we need to wash your first since your full of mud." She told him as he freaked. ( WHAT?! A BATH! NO BATH!) he yelled in his head as he struggled to get out of Sakura grip. "What's the matter did Sasuke never bath you?" she asked as she closed the door to the bathroom so that he could not get out. (NOOO!!) "Don't worry I'll bath with you so that you don't have to be afraid." She said with a smile. (WHAT?!) he tried to look for away out but couldn't find one. Damn it he was Ninja and yet he could not escape one girl's bathroom? What type of sucky ass Ninja was he? He was to busy ranting that he didn't notice that Sakura had already undressed and was coming his way. "Come here Mr. puppy." She told him as she grabbed him and he went stiff. He shut his eyes as soon as she touched him as he could feel her bring him up to her bare skin. (Oh god.) He whined as he could hear the water.

Splash! He felt the water alright (HOT!) he cursed as he tried to swim (Fuck! I don't know how to dog paddle!) He tried to come up as he felt to hands grab him pull him over the water. He blinked a few time as he came face to face with Sakura only to go bright red. He shut his eyes as Sakura giggled at him. "Aren't you the sweetest little thing." She told him as she brought over to him and hugged him. ( WHY ME?! WHY?!) he yelled in his mind.(Perverted side of Sasuke: you know you like it.)( Sasuke: WHAT?! Who the hell are you?) He felt as Sakura place him on the rim of the bath. (Perverted Sasuke: damn I was enjoying that!) ( Sasuke: are you even going to answer me?!) she grabbed the shampoo on the ledge of the bath and put it on both her hands before touching Sasuke's head. She scrubbed his head and rubbed his ears as he growled slightly and Sakura giggled at him. "I guess that you don't like baths huh little guy?" she asked as Sasuke was shaking like a drowned out rat.

"But your way to cute to let you be dirty." (perverted Sasuke: are you sure you don't want me to be dirty? smirks ) (Sasuke: why can't I just knock my self out?! And who the hell are you?!) She told him as she took him and placed in the water as he began to drown again and Sakura grabbed him. "You can't swim? How odd I thought all dogs could swim." She mused. (Sasuke: well I'm not a god forsaken dog!) he growled as Sakura hugged him again. ( Perverted Sasuke: YES! Now this is more like it!) ( why won't you go away and tell me who the hell you are!?) "You're such a cute dog. Come on let finish your bath." She told him as she washed the rest of him with a bit of a fight since he would growl at her as she tried to clean his tail. After much fight with his perverted side which didn't even bother to speak but to Sasuke he just gave up as Sakura place him on the ground as he shock all over. He throw the water off his fur but shacking it off as he gave guff sound and looked back. He immediately turn around with a blush on his face. ( Perverted Sasuke: Why didn't I bag that before?) ( Well you get the hell out of my head you perverted psycho!) (Perverted Sasuke: um no. Beside if I was gone then who would tease you about all the fantasy that are going through your head right now.smirk ) ( Sasuke: GO AWAY! FAR FAR WAY!) he growled as Sakura looked at the little puppy he sure was an odd ball for a dog. Maybe that's why Sasuke like it since it was different. She sighed and took the towel and wrapped it around her chest as she walked out and grabbed the puppy and put a small hand towel on top of him as she dried him. Meanwhile the fight in Sasuke head was still going on. ( Sasuke: GO AWAY!) ( perverted Sasuke:.. or like the one when she was in your bed full of..) (Sasuke: I said shut up and GO AWAY!)

Sakura blow dried Sasuke but he didn't seem to notice since he was way to busy trying kill his inner pervert. Sakura brushed him as his soft black fur felt like smooth silk under her hands. That puppy remind Sakura so much of Sasuke as she got a little sad. When she finished she opened the door to the bathroom and got dressed as she put the puppy on the floor. It was still growling at nothing as she put on her nightgown. She sat on her bed and petted Sasuke's head while looking at the picture of team seven. She missed him so much yet she knew that he wanted nothing to do with her or any of them for that matter. She went and shut off the lights and walked back to her bed. ( Why is it dark in here?) ( Perverted Sasuke: well duh she going to bed you moron.) he pointed out as Sakura looked at him and patted the side of the bed for him to get on. (OH hell no!) he said as he blushed and tried to look way. Sakura fingered that he couldn't get up so she picked him up and placed him on the bed. Sasuke was looking around for some way to get off it but it was to high up and he could not count on his Ninja skills to get him out of this one. Since his awesome skill was what got him in the mess to begin with.

He scooted as far away from Sakura as possible and slept on the edge of the bed. He laid on his stomach as he went on with the fight in his head. After about a hour of fighting he nodded off to sleep only to be woken up by the sound of someone crying He picked up his head a little daze at where he was not remembering everything then it hit him like a ton of steal bars. He walking along his merry way when he heard an annoying voice call out for him, then the words scent no jutsu! And before he knew it he was a dog. He promised if he ever found out who that annoying voice was he would murder them on the spot! Yet back to the problem at hand Sakura was crying in her sleep. He tried to cover his head with his paws to bock out the sound but nothing help he could still hear her. He felt guilty as he some how knew that he was the one that was making her cry. Biting whatever pride he had left he walked over to her looked at her in face. It was shinning with fresh tears. He looked at her cry and felt horrible he knew that he had a weak spot for crying women and she was one of his biggest weak spots. He couldn't brush the tears away with his hand since he didn't have any. So he did what comes to a dogs mind. He licked them away. She giggled slightly in her sleep as Sasuke's fur tickled her nose. Her hand came up and touch his head slightly as he sighed well tired to sigh since it was a little hard since he was a dog after all. She stop crying. He was still tired so he curled up to a little ball slept right next to Sakura's head.

Somewhere in a near by ramen shop…….

"I can't believe it didn't work I was sure that I had worked all the details." Muttered Naruto as he ate his tenth bowl.

"What were the words you used Naruto?" asked Kiba who was having a civil conversation believe it or not with Naruto.

"Scent no jutsu." He said gloomy. Kiba stopped eating and looked at Naruto with an amused look on his face. He looked down and tried not to laugh as he cover his face with his hand but controlled him self to ask.

"Naruto did you guys happen to find a dog?" he asked as he could hardly kept a striate face.

"Yeah, why?" he asked a little confused as Kiba burst out laughing and Naruto couldn't under stand what was so funny. "Hey, hey what's so funny?!" he demanded

"Where's the dog now Naruto?" he asked

"At Sakura's house." Responded Naruto as Kiba burst out laughing like a mad man. " AGGG! What the hell so funny!?" yelled Naruto as Kiba tried to breath but was having a hard time. After he had gotten control he explained that he had done the wrong jutsu and thus turning Sasuke into a dog. All the sudden all you could hear though out the night air was " WHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Sasuke picked up his head as the noise woke him up.(Stupid moron yelling the middle of the night.) he muttered and went back to the sleep. Morning couldn't come any sooner as the sun raised in the horizon and the birds started to sing. Yet one person yet again was not in the mood to be bothered by the sun at the moment. He growled and turned his head to the side not wanting the sun to wake him. He pushed his face into his pillow not wanting to wake up. Then he notice something peculiar he was cold very very cold. He felt around for his blanket but didn't find it. He growled a bit and pushed his face deeper into his pillow. Then something clicked in his mind. He remembered where he was and what had happen. He darted up as he looked around it was midday already. Which means…… "Damn you KIBA!" yelled an angry Naruto as he went to get something to wear (AN: hehe you guys thought it was Sasuke huh. Hehehe) Kiba had thrown Naruto in the river so now he was wet and cold. He changed and sprinted off to Sakura's house. He came to the door and pounded on the door and Ino came to it and almost ripped Naruto's head in two.

"WHAT!" she yelled at him.

'Where's Sakura?!" he asked as he looked around for her.

" In her room, why?" she asked but Naruto had already speeded past her and up the stairs to Sakura's room. He almost ripped the hinges off as he spotted Sakura petting the black puppy they had found the other day. The puppy was wearing a new black collar with the Uchiha tag hanging down from it. Naruto twitched as he looked at the puppy then over to Sakura who was looking at him like he had lost all sanity left in him.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as she looked at him.

"Sakura….I…you see…um." He stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones.

"Out with it Naruto!" she demanded as Naruto looked sheepish

"Why don't I just show you?" he asked as Sakura looked really confused now as Naruto formed a hand sign then muttered "release." As he closed his eyes not wanting to see what awaited him. POOF! Sakura looked over to the poof sound and didn't find the puppy.

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PUPPY!" She yelled not noticing at all that Sasuke towering form was behind her.

"Now teme don't do anything rash!"

"Rash, Naruto? Why would I do that?" his voice said oozing with sarcasm as it looked like he was going to murder his suppose to be best friend. Sakura turned around to face who Naruto was talking to only to find a naked Uchiha with only a black collar on his neck. She blushed new shades of red as everything seemed to click in her head.

"Wait you were the dog!?" She yelled as she looked at him who still looked at Naruto like he was going to kill him for even thinking he wouldn't be mad.

"I'll give you five minutes Naruto to run as far as you can before I get my hands on you and kill you where you stand." He told him as Naruto didn't second guess and high tailed it out of there. "Sakura I want my clothing." He ordered as Sakura looked too shock to even move. Her eye was twitching slightly as everything in her head was coming together as she walked like a zombie and grabbed his clothing and gave it to him. In a matter of seconds he was dressed as something else finally clicked in her brain.

She twitched even more as she fell on her butt. Her eyes unfocused as she looked ahead. 'he saw me….I bathed….' she thought as her face went really red. "Sakura." Came his voice again as she snapped out of her trance. "I will deal with you later." He said in a low voice as she felt her face go red. She watched as Sasuke jumped out the window to go chase Naruto down and kill him or hurt him until he was unable to move anymore that is. Sakura sat on the floor for a second trying to finger everything out and why the hell Sasuke ended being the dog. Better yet had he seen when she bathed him. Her face was so red you could confuse her for a fire hydrant. Wait, he said he would deal with her later did that means that she might suffer the same fate as Naruto? She started to panic as she went the door only to have a voice stop her. "And where do you think your going?" came the cold icy voice of none other then the Uchiha.

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head as she tried not to look at him. She could still see the collar on his neck with the Uchiha tag still hanging form it. He was so much taller then her and he was so much scarier when he was looking at you with his dark obsidian pools he calls eyes. Sakura couldn't take it and made a brake for the door only to come face to face with the Uchiha who was smirking at her. She blushed a bright red as she turned away. "I need a bath, wash me." He ordered as she turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Eh?!" she said as he took her lips by surprise and walked over to the bathroom pulling along very shocked Sakura into the bathroom. The bathroom door closed and nothing was hared form the room. As for Sasuke he learned that maybe the dog's life he had was far more better then a human life but then again there were things only a human can do and Sakura found that one out eventually.

I'll let you minds wonder what Sasuke did to the little cherry blossom. Hehe this is my third one shot I tried to make it original and short but it seems fate had it own wishes and I read a similar story not long after I had written this one. Sigh oh well I hope you enjoyed it Please review.


End file.
